I'm related to a Youtuber?
by Dreamflame
Summary: Yeah, this is based off another story... But it's kinda in my version, so please don't hate to much of my story this is my first story. Advice/tips are a great help to me! Yeah, I realized I kind of terrible at writing Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, please don't give me too much hate, this is my first story… If you have any advice/tips I would love it! I read a story on here and I loved it so I had to make my own version of it, so It's kind of like that actually it's a lot like that. Now to the story!

Hi, I'm Mackenzie, I don't know most of my past, it's all a blur, well I'm at an orphanage, it kind of sucks. I have a dark brown hair color and like a bunch of bruises from our 'warden', I call him that because I can't really remember his name. I only have one 'friend' her name is Allison, and I'm kind of addicted to the internet. Don't judge me, I live in an orphanage and that's my escape to paradise. Well kind of.

I sat and watched Adam or sky play cops and robbers.

"Get off the dang thing!" The warden scowled to me giving me a slap on the back, I winced but, I'm use to the pain. Soon the screen said logging off.

"That was for going on that thing again!" He hissed and left.

I just rolled my eyes and put my laptop away, I got the laptop from the wad of cash I had when I sold all of my stuff. I have a good $2,500.

"Hey Mackenzie," my friend Allison called to me.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked looking up from putting my laptop away.

"Oh, it's swell," Allison smiled and sat on her bed across from me.

"You mean like swelling on my back from when the warden slapped me last week," I chucked and plopped my self onto my bed.

"I'm sick of this place!" I shouted and changed the subject.

"I know I am too, but I think well get out of this place soon," Allison convinced me.

"Sure," I just gave a fake smile rd to believe but I kind of feel like I have a connection with Sky.

*Adam's POV*

"Fluffy we can talk about this!" Adam shouted, he was playing cops and robbers with JeromeASF, MU( Mincraftuniverse), Deadlox, BajanCanadian, Ssundee, and HuskyMuddkipz

"Dang it I died!" Adam yelled again, just the phone rang.

"Hold on I'll be right back," Adam said and jumped out of his chair.

"Adam?" Detective Jones asked.

"Who's there?" Adam asked confused.

"I'm detective Jones and we have been researching about your family, and well…" Detective Jones hesitated

"Yeah," Adam asked confused.

"You have a sister" the detective spoke.

I thought about it for a second and thought it could be a prank.

"How old is she?" Adam asked quickly.

"Uh..13 or so."

"What's her name,"

"Mackenzie"

"Adam you know you don't have to adopt h..," The detective said moments later.

"First I want some more details," I cut him off,

I have a sister.

**Yeah sorry this is so much like Pinkittwice's first chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

*Still Adam's POV*

Once I was finished with the call. Then I called the orphanage.

"Hello," I asked.

"Who's this," a grumpy voice answered.

"This is Adam, is this Silver Pool orphanage," I asked.

"Yeah,"

"I'd like to adopt a child, a girl named Mackenzie,"

You don't want to adopt her; she's crazy and stubborn,"

"I assure you I'm making the right decision,"

"Whatever, where do you live,"

"In LA,"

"We're in England,"

"I'll pay for the ticket,"

"I assure you, you are making…"

"I know I'm not she's my sister,"

"Whatever I'll tell her," then he hung up. And I went back to my room

"Hey guys what happened when I was gone," I asked settling back into my chairs.

"Everyone else escaped," Jerome said.

"We'll hold Jerome off Adam," Jason said.

"Where's the Bacca," I asked.

"He's on the ship," Ian said.

"Well that makes it easy," I said sarcastically.

"Oh and by the way,"

"Yeah," Ty asked yawning.

"I'll tell you later," I said.

*Time Skip*

*Mackenzie's POV*

"Allison," I asked.

"Yeah," she asked. Then we got interrupted.

"Pack up you're out of here," he answered.

"It's not nice to joke about that," I said rolling my eyes, I knew I was never going to be adopted.

"I'm serious, I guy named Adam is adopting you, he says he's you're brother," he said and walked out.

"You hear that?! You're adopted," Allison squealed.

"I know I'm not deaf," I rolled my eyes.

"Who would adopt you," a voice swopped from the door.

"My brother," I said.

"Let's just face it, you're a beast inside a human body," Bree teased.

"So what? At least I could be like the beast from Beauty and the Beast," I said packing my things.

"I'd stop packing if I were you, once he sees you he'll send you back," I taunted.

"No, he's my brother he wouldn't do that," I protested.

"How would you know? You don't know him," Bree said.

"Because a brother wouldn't do that, and Bree lets face it I'm adopted and you're not," I smiled.

"Well good luck," she said and slapped my back really hard twice and left.

"Here I'll help you pack," Allison said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Here," I said and pulled out four hundred bucks.

"So once you're out of here," I said.

"Mackenzie how," she asked grasping the money.

"I sold some of my stuff from my childhood," I said.

"And here," I said and handed her my laptop.

"Mackenzie I know what that means to you," she said rejecting the gift.

"No you need it, I can get a new one," I said making her take the gift.

"Wow the Mr. Strum was right you're stubborn," she said taking the gift.

"Whatever I just need to get ready," I said getting all my stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

*Mackenzie's POV* 

"I wonder what time I have to leave," I asked.

"Well he lives in LA," Allison wandered off.

"How do you know that," I asked.

"I over heard,"

"You're nosey," I teased.

"Now I'm going to have one big bruise on my back, thank goodness it's not on my shoulder or my face, if it was Adam could try to kill Mr. Strum.

"Maybe it could be Sky," Allison suggested.

"Than he would kill him," I said finishing my packing.

"Do you know what time I'm leaving," I asked.

"In an hour," Allison whispered remembering that it was 11:00 p.m**. **and a bunch of kids were sleeping (I don't know the exact time change)

"I'm so nervous, what if he does hate me," I asked.

"He won't he's your brother," Allison assured me.

"What happens if he was lying and wants to kill me," I asked.

"Then you're dead?" Allison shrugged.

"I guess," I said giggling a bit.

"Well I'm going to see of I have everything that I want in my bag," I said and pulled out my bag, it had my iPod, my headphones, and a lot of other stuff.

"How'd you get an IPod," Allison asked.

"I bought it," I said.

"Anyways I pulled out my phone and looked at the time it read 11:45.

"15 more minutes until I get in a cab, and go to the airport and fly off to LA," I said.

"Then I'll never see you again," Allison said sadly.

"No once I get a new laptop we can Skype, and once you're 18 you can move in with me," I said sadden too.

"That's like 3 years from now," I said trying to convince myself that it wasn't that long.

"Only three years," she said.

"Now its 11:50, god I'm going to miss you so much," I said letting a few tears slip.

"Get Skype and I'll get it too," she said.

"We'll both get it," I said whipping tears off of my face.

"I'd better head downstairs," I said then we hugged and I walked down stairs and she followed me.

"There you are little rat," Mr. Strum said.

"The cabs out there for you," he said.

"Remember me," I said.

"You'd probably forget me," she said and we hugged one last time.

"Bye, remember the Skype," I said as I walked out the door to the cab with my stuff. Then I throw it in the trunk of the cab except my bag and I hopped into the cab.

"You got the cash," he asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Then we're off," he said and pulled away from the orphanage.

"Wake up," said the cab driver.

"Huh," I said yawning.

"We're here, at the airport just like Mr. Strum said," he said.

"How much," I asked.

"$120," he said.

"You sure you can pay," he asked.

"Yep," I said and pulled out $120 and gave it to him.

"Thanks," I said and hopped out and got my stuff out of the back. Then I walked into the airport with my stuff.

"Let's see the gate," I said looking at my ticket. Then I gave my stuff to the people at the airport, and walked to my gate. Once I waited for awhile I got onto the plane. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up we were landing. _Wow I fell asleep for awhile now another plane ride! _I thought and rolled my eyes. Once we could get off and move I grabbed my bag and got up and left.

"Now let's see what gate I have to go to now," I rolled my eyes. Once I found my gate I only had to wait a few minutes. Then I got on the plane. _Jeeze I feel glad that I brought this sweatshirt with me,_ I thought. Then I got back on the plane I was wide awake, I had to sit with a teen my age and an old lady.

"So where are you from," the boy asked trying to start a conversation.

"Where are you from," I asked defensively.

"Here in New Jersey, but I'm flying out to LA," the boy said.

"I'm from…"

"England I could tell by you're accent," he said.

"I don't have an accent you do," I said.

"Well you're the people who say kicks for sneakers and bloody a lot," he said and I laughed a bit.

"I don't say bloody a lot and I do sometimes say kicks," I said.

"I'm Jacob," he said.

"Mackenzie," I said.

"So Kenzie what brings you to LA," Jacob asked.

"All ready got a nickname," I smirked, "I been adopted by my maybe brother," I said.

"Why did you say maybe brother," he asked.

"Because I don't know if he's out to kill me or not," I said.

"That's true," he shrugged. Then we chatted for awhile. Until I fell back asleep until Jacob woke me up when we were landing.

"Are we there yet," I yawned.

"Yep," Jacob smirked.

"Really," I asked stretching

"No we're landing for no reason," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. Once we could get up and leave I grabbed my bag.

"Bye Jacob it was really nice to talk to you," I smiled.

"See you later accent," he said.

"You have the accent," I said.

"Sure but you are in America now you have the accent," He said.

"Whatever bye," I said and walked out of the plane. Then I waited by a wall until I saw my luggage. Once I found mu luggage I walked out of the airport and accidently ran into someone.

"Sorry," I said.

"Its okay, wait you have an accent that's so cool," he said.

"I don't have the accent… I mean I do," I said.

"Did you come from New Jersey," he asked.

"Well I'm from London, and then I had to fly to New Jersey, and here in LA," I said.

"Are you Mackenzie," he asked.

"Yeah, are you Adam," I asked.

"Yeah," Adam said.

"Apparently you're my brother," I said.

"And you're my sister," he said. Then he hugged me.

"Well do you want to head to the house," he asked.

"Yeah," I said and we walked to his car. Then he took my bags and put them into the back.

"So how was the plane ride," he asked.

"You mean plane ride_s_," I corrected him.

"Yeah whatever,"

"It was good fully rested," I said.

"Meet anyone," he asked.

"Yeah I guy named Jacob," I said and begin to dig through my bag for my IPod.

"So you're from England," he said.

"Yup," I said finding a little slip of paper.

"What's that," he asked.

"Some paper," I said and turned it over and saw Jacob's number on it then I smiled.

"Huh," he asked.

"Oh nothing just one of my little drawing on the back," I said struggling for words

"You draw," he asked.

"Yeah and write, read, a lot of geeky stuff," I said.

"Okay anything else," Adam asked.

"I watch YouTube video," I said.

"Okay," Adam said.

"How about you Adam," I said, _he Sky famous for Minecraft and he's in Team Craft, which means I can mean Mitch, Jerome, Ty, Ian, Jason, Quentin _I felt like squealing but I controlled myself.

"I don't know I hang out with my buds a lot," Adam said.

"I guess I shouldn't distract you while driving," I said.

"No you're okay," he said.

"It's okay," I said and pulled out my IPod and turned the brightness all the way down.

"Did you have any friends while…?"

"Yeah her name was Allison," I said. Saying her name almost wanted to make me cry.

"That must be tough," he said. Then we were silent the rest of the way until we got to the place.

"T-this place is huge," I said.

"Kind of," he said hopping out of the car.

"K-kind of, it like Godzilla," I said.

"Well I'll take you're things and you'll see Jason and Ty in there," he said and I walked inside with my bag. Inside Jason and Ty were talking.

"Hey Adam," they said turning they're heads to me.

"You're not Adam," one of them said.

"No I'm not I'm here to murder both of you two Jason and Ty," I joked; I think they took it seriously because they ran.

"Jason Ty I was kidding I'm Adam's sister," I said. Then they're heads popped around the corner.

"How can we trust you," just then Adam walked into the house with my stuff.

"Adam is this you're sister," they asked.

"You know it would help if you told me which ones which," I said taking some of my stuff.

"That one's Jason that one's Ty," he said pointing to them.

"Okay thanks," I said.

"I'll show you you're room," he said and began to walk to a hallway and I followed.

"Here is you're paradise," he said and opened up the door.

"It's so black and red," I said looking at the walls that were black with some red designs on it.

"Yeah we'll customize it later, anyways I got to go," he said and dropped my stuff and walked out.

"Bye," I called after him. I set my bag on the red bed with black designs on it.

"It is really black and red," I said looking at the bed. Then I set my suitcase on the bed and started to unzip and put into the dresser.

"Dark wood for the dresser nice," I smiled, then I looked over and there was a desk.

"Poor desk you must feel so empty," I said walking over to it.

"Why would a desk have feelings," I heard Jason's voice from the door.

"I don't know, it just looks so empty," I said walking to my bed.

"You have an accent, it didn't sound like it when I first met you," he said walking into my room.

"Why do people think I have an accent, I don't, you guys have an accent," I said.

"You do realize you are in America so now you have an accent," he said.

"I know, but I just think you guys have the cutest accents ever," I said.

"You have the accent," Jason reminded.

"I'll probably lose it soon," I said grabbing my bag.

"That's true," Jason said then Adam entered.

"Hey Adam," I said.

"Hi," Adam said.

"Can I go explore this castle," I said.

"It's not a castle, but yes you can," he said and I walked out of the room then I walked up this grand looking staircase.

"I feel like a princess," I said walking up the stairs. Once I was upstairs I made one wrong turn and I was basically lost so I just sat against the wall until Adam found me.

"What were you doing," he asked helping me up.

" Getting lost," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're going to safety-proof this thing for you," he said.

"So when…" I stopped my self from saying when I going to meet the rest of Team Crafted.

"When what,"

"Never mind,"

"If you say so," then he guided me back downstairs.

"There you are one second you ask to explore the next you're missing," Jason said.

"I may have got lost," I said.

"How," Jason asked.

"In this house it's hard not to," I said.

"Whatever," Adam rolled his eyes.

"Adam, Mitch called they'll be here in a few minutes," he said.

"Did you tell anyone that you have a sister," I asked.

"No,"

"Great I want to scare them," I smirked and ran to my room. Than I waited for awhile until I heard a door opened and then I heard Mitch's ad Jerome's voice. Then I slowly poked my head around the corner just enough that only Mitch and Jerome saw me.

"Holy crap who's that," Mitch said.

"What," Adam asked and I pulled my head back.

"Yeah I saw a head there," Jerome said. I tried to hide my laughter.

"I'm going to investigate," I heard Mitch and Jerome walk towards me then I took off.

"They're she's is," Mitch yelled and they chased me. Then I ran upstairs and got myself lost again.

"Who are you," Jerome called to me. Then I turned a corner and it was a dead end. _Dang it!_ Then I turned around.

"Who are you," they asked. Then I just burst out laughing. Then they walked towards me slowly. Once they were close enough I took off again slipping in between them and taking more twist and turns.

"Come back," Mitch yelled. Then I found the stairs and ran down them. Then I slipped down the stairs.

"No," I yelled as I fell.

"Mitch we can catch up," I heard Jerome yell. Then I got up and hopped over the railing and into a door that was a bedroom and I hid in the curtain but I made it look like I hid in the closet.

"Mitch in here," he said. _I'm so dead! SO dead!_

"In the closet," he said and I saw them ready to open the closet, then I darted out.

"Get her," Mitch yelled._ This has been going on for awhile_ I thought, and hid behind Jason.

"Jason move," Mitch yelled.

"Why," Jason asked.

"She's behind you," Jerome said.

"Who's she," Jason asked. Then Adam walked next to Jason then I hid behind Adam.

"You guys are seeing things," Adam said. Then I took off to my room and they didn't notice me.

"You guys both move," Mitch said.

"Why," I heard Adam laugh a bit but I was pretty sure he wanted to make it look like I was still behind him.

"Now," Jerome said. Then I peered around the corner and saw the move away.

"There you go no one is there," Jason said. I couldn't help myself from laughing a bit.

"What was that," Jerome asked.

"Okay Mackenzie you can come out now," I heard Adam say but he was laughing a bit. Then I walked out of my room in between Jason and Adam.

"That's Mackenzie," Jerome asked looking at me.

"I can't believe that you guys actually think we didn't know her," Jason laughed a bit.

"I don't know what to say," Mitch confessed.

"So what are you doing her," Jerome asked.

"I live here," I said a bit confused.

"Since when," Mitch asked looking at Adam.

"A few hours," I said.

"Well why," Jerome asked.

"Because I'm related to Adam," I said. Then they stared at Adam.

"Well why," Mitch joked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Anyways, I'm going with Mackenzie to get school supplies," Adam said.

"By the way Adam I took online class while I was in the orphanage," I said.

"But you're going to school now," he said.

"How old are you," Adam asked as we entered the car.

"15," I spoke.

"When's your birthday," Adam asked.

"4 days," I said.

"Wow really," Adam asked.

"Yeah," I said. Then we were quiet for awhile.

"So this means we need to stop at the nearest school and grabbed some stuff for your room," he said.

"Okay," I said. Then we got to a school and I had to take some tests then we were done we went to a store and grabbed some stuff.

"You're pretty quiet," Adam said.

"Oh sorry," I said looking at stuff. Then we pick out some things for my room.

*Time Skip*

Once we were home I got my stuff and headed to my room and laid it all out most of my stuff went on top of my desk.

"There now my desk isn't empty," I smiled then I turned around Mitch and Jerome were right behind me. I screamed 'oh god' and they fell to the floor laughing. Then Adam ran in and saw me.

"Sorry Adam they just scared me," I said. Adam just rolled his eyes and left. When we were in town I bought myself a laptop.

"Can you get out of my room now stalkers," I teased.

"Hey, we are no stalkers," Jerome said and they got up and left. _I should tell my YouTube fans why I haven't been posting videos,_ I thought I had around 300 people and I'm sure they are wondering where I am. I only play Minecraft for them. I have never showed my face to anyone. When I was filming my apology video I got interrupted.

"Mackenzie," Jason asked.

"Jason, see that's my proof," I spoke into the mic.

"Wait what," Jason asked. Then I pulled my headphones and mic. away from me.

"Huh," I asked.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Totally not recording an apology video," I said.

"Why," Jason asked.

"I have a channel," I said.

"What's it called," he asked. Then I told him my username.

"Oh by the way there is pizza," Jason said and walked out of my room. Then I paused my recording and ran past him and grabbed some pizza. I took a bite of the pizza. It felt like taking a bite of heaven in a way. They just gave me a strange look.

"What I lived in an orphanage," I shrugged and took another bite.

"And you're point is," Ty asked.

"That orphanage never gave us pizza," I said. They were still confused.

"I haven't had pizza for like 5 years," I said.

"How!?" Jason asked.

"I don't know just take away some pizza I guess," I said. Then I pressed my back against a chair and felt the pain in my back from my bruise. _I wonder how bad it got._ I thought.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said and walked to the bathroom and checked ,my back my bruise was huge my hand couldn't cover it.

"That's kind of bad," I said a loud then a walked out of the bathroom. Rubbing my back.

"What's wrong with your back," Adam asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"It just hurts," I said.

"Maybe there is a bruise," Adam suggested.

"Maybe," I put on a fake smile. Then I grabbed my pizza.

"I got to go, need to film apology video," I said and walked to my room. Then I put my headphones and mic. close to me.

"Now into the video before I was rudely interrupted," I rolled my eyes. Then I made my video and recorded some videos. Once I was done Adam walked in.

"Hey Adam," I said.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Playing minecraft," I said.

"About your back," Adam said.

"Adam if I'd tell you you'd kill them," I said.

"Is it anyone that I know," he asked.

"Okay well I got hit by the Mr. Strum and Bree isn't the nicest," I said.

"Okay," Adam said and left the room.

"Now prepare for the yelling," I said aloud and continued to play Minecraft.

"I need Skype," I said. Once I got Skype I got a friend request right away. Then I called them.

"Hello," I asked.

"Hey-o Kenz," said a familiar voice.

"Allison!" I shouted.

"How'd you know what my username was," I asked.

"Because you use it for everything," Allison said. Then I got another friend request.

"Who wants to chat with me now," I said and invited them into the call.

"Kenzie," Jason asked.

"Holy crap next is it going to Adam how'd you know my username," I asked.

"Because it's your YouTube username," he said.

"Mackenzie," Allison asked then I knew what she was going too asked.

"Yep, that's right Allison, anyways bye Jason," I said.

"Bye-o," he said and left.

"OMG… So you are living with Team Crafted," she asked.

"Yeah, Adam's my brother," I said.

"How… Who…." She said.

"I got to go I can hear Adam I told him about my bruise," I said.

"I can hear Mr. Strum yelling back," she spoke.

"Wait," she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I got minecraft," she said.

"Lets play," I said.

"Minecraft hide and seek," I asked.

"Sure,"

"Ready, 3.2...1, hey guys its geekygamer and I'm playing with MissBella123, what's with the name," I joked.

"I use that all the time," she complained.

"Wait someone wants to join the call," I said.

"Hey-o it's Jason or MinecraftUniverse," I said.

"What," Jason said.

"I'm recording," I said.

"Oh," Jason said.

"Whatever we are playing hide and seek," I said.

"Okay. Let's do this," Allison said.

"Jason you are confused aren't you," I laughed.

"Maybe," Jason said.

"We'll wait," I said. Once we were done waiting Jason did the intro.

"Welcome stars its MinecraftUniverse or Jason and today we are playing…Wait someone else wants to join the call," Jason said.

"God dang it," Allison yelled.

"Add them," I said.

"Okay," Jason said.

"Jason," Adam.

"Now there's Adam great," I said.

"Wait what," Adam said.

"Hey-o Adam," I said.

"Wait Mackenzie," Adam said.

"And Allison," Allison added.

"What do you need Adam," Jason said.

"We're recording you can all come," Adam said.

"Yeah let's combine calls," I said.

"Sure," Jason said once we combined our calls then we began.

"Hey guys Sky here with BajanCandian, MinecraftUniverse, ASFJerome, GeekyGamer, and MissBelle123 and we are playing Cops and Robbers, what is cops and robbers…. Jason,"

"Uh Cops and Robbers is were someone is a warden and people trying to escape,"

"Who wants to be warden," Adam asked.

"Me, I'll be a warden bacca," Jerome said. Then his avatar jumped onto the pressure plate.

"Who am I in a cell with? Oh hi Allison," I said.

"I always forget you're British," Mitch said.

"We are going around saying why we are in here," Jerome said.

"I ate another palm tree," Adam said.

"Mitch, your turn," Jerome said.

"I tried to rob a bank," Mitch said.

"Allison," he said.

"For trying to steal Adele," she said I laughed.

"Now Kenzie,"

"For being British," I said. Then all laugh.

"Everyone to the back wall," Jerome said clicking the lever.

"Time to play… Red light green light," Jerome said.

"I'm pro, no one can get beat me," Mitch yelled.

"Oh yeah," Adam said.

"I challenge you!" Adam yelled.

"Lets do dis," Mitch said.

"Green light," Jerome said.

"Red light,"

"ALLISON," then the chat read MissBelle123 was shot by ASFJerome.

"No Allison," I whispered.

"Yellow light," Jerome said.

"Mitch," Jerome said.

"Bye Mitch," Adam said.

"Biggums don't do dis," Mitch said.

"It's got to be done," Jerome said. The text read BajanCandian was shot by ASFJerome.

"Now it's down to Kenzie and Adam," Jerome said.

"Green light," Jerome said.

"Red light," I stopped but Adam's avatar kept moving.

"Bye Adam," I said.

"You'll never take me," Adam said running upstairs to free Mitch and Allison.

"Adam don't do dis," Jerome said chasing Adam then I took off.

"Mackenzie don't make me kill you too," Jerome said.

"I just need food," I said breaking some glowstone as too.

"You'll never get me alive," Adam yelled. Then I got some bread and made two glowstone blocks and placed one down then I ran upstairs where you place the second one then I hopped onto the next pressure plate and I was walking away from the prison.

"So where are you now Mackenzie," Jerome asked.

"I'm in the library," I lied. Then I slowly made my way to the boat. Then I hopped onto the boat and slowly made my way down to the pressure plate.

"By the way I may have lied I'm on the boat," I said and hopped onto the pressure plate.

Once we were done recording me and Allison just talked to each other for awhile.

"So how's the orphanage," I asked.

"Great, wait one second Mr. Strum wants something," she said.

"Guess what," she said almost squealing.

"Huh," I asked yawning.

"I got to go bye," she said and hung up. I got up and walked out into Adam's room.

"Adam," I asked.

"What," he asked turning around.

"I have a question," I said.

"Should we let the internet know we're related or not," I asked.

"Sure I mean if you want too," he said.

"Okay thanks," I said and walked into my room.

"It's good to have a British friend," I yawned and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Once I woke up to the smell of French toast. Then I ran out of my room to the kitchen. I saw everyone from Team Crafted.

"Hey," I said.

"Let me guess you haven't had French toast for like five years," Jason said.

"No I had it like three..."

"Years," Jason said.

"Let me finish my sentence, three days ago," I said.

"That makes more sense," Ty said. Then Ian walked in.

"Hello Ian," I said grabbing a plate.

"Who's the girl with the accent and how does she know my name," he asked.

"No one told you, wow Adam," I said rolling my eyes.

"What I wanted it to be a surprise," Adam said.

"They thought I was a murder trying to kill them," I said pointing to Ty and Jason.

"In our defense..." Jason begun. "I got nothing," Jason said.

"Ian she my sister and I don't know how she knows you're name. You said you only watched me, Ty, Jason, Mitch and Jerome," he said.

"No I said I watch the whole Team Crafted," I said back.

"Whatever, her names Mackenzie," Adam rolled his eyes.

"At least you met her in person, we had to chase her," Jerome said.

"You could have given up sooner," I said.

"I never take the easy way out," Jerome said.

"Whatever," I said.

"So how long do you think your accent going to stay," Adam asked.

"Why are you so curious about how long my accent will live," I complained.

"I'm just curious," Adam said.

"I'll be gone by…."

"Hey where's Mitch," I asked.

"Sleeping," Jerome said.

"But it's 10:00 a.m.," I said.

"He likes to sleep in," Jason said.

"Not anymore," I said and darted upstairs to Mitch's room.

"Mitch time to get up," I said.

"I am, but very slowly," Mitch said.

"You know what would happen if we slept a minute pass 9:00 in my old orphanage," I said.

"Huh," Mitch said.

"I'll be right back," I said and ran downstairs and grabbed a glass of cold water.

"What are you doing," Adam asked.

"Uhh… Mitch has a sore throat," I said and slowly walked back upstairs.

"So do you want to know," I asked.

"Hit my with you're best shot," match said. Then I poured the cold water all over him.

"You little devil," he yelled and hopped out of bed. Then I took off downstairs.

"Get back here," he yelled. Then I reached the kitchen and hid behind Adam.

"You little devil," he repeated.

"What did she do," Ty asked.

"Just what would happen if you slept in," I smirked.

"She poured water all over my," Mitch said.

"Mackenzie," Jason laughed. Then Mitch went over to my plate and took it.

"But those were mine…"

"Now there mine," Mitch groaned.

"I'd didn't even touch them," I complained.

"Great now grab a new plate," Mitch said. I just fake pouted and walked away to my room. Once I was inside I recorded some videos.

"Hey-o guys it's the geekygamer," I said.

*Time Skip to the end of the video*

Once I finished recording I walked back to the kitchen.

"Where have you been," Jason asked.

"In my room," I said.

"Do you want any French toast," Adam asked chomping on some.

"No I'm happy Mitch had mine I'm not hungry," I said.

"School tomorrow," Adam reminded me.

"I don't want to," I said.

"You have too," Adam said.

"I'll be right back," I said and ran back into my room and remembered the slip of paper that Jacob wrote his number on.

"I can still talk to Jacob," I said we had similar personalities. Then I grabbed my IPod and type in the numbers. Then it started ringing.

"Hello, who's there," A familiar voice rang in my ears.

"Jacob is that you," I asked.

"Kenzie, you got my number," Jacob said.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"So what's up," he asked.

"I was wondering do you go on YouTube," I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"What do you mainly watch," I asked.

"I don't know I started to watch you and you know a lot of others," he trailed off.

"Someone like Team crafted,"

"Yeah I watch them,"

"Perfect,"

"Why,"

"Because I live with them," I smirked.

"No you don't,"

"Yes I do,"

"Prove it,"

"Umm okay how," 

"Get Adam to say hi Jacob to me,"

"Okay, thank goodness you didn't say Mitch,"

"Why,"

"I may have angered him," I smirked.

"Wow how long have you been there,"

"A day or so anyways," I said approaching Adam.

"Can you say hi Jacob into my phone please," I said feeling embarrassed to ask.

"Why,"

"Because you are my brother," I shrugged.

"Okay, hi Jacob," Adam said pulling my IPod to him mouth.

"SEE I TOLD YOU," I said.

"Okay maybe you do," Jacob admitted.

"Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?"

"Nope, no clue,"

"Everyone was in the kitchen,"

"Okay I can see now, anyways what school are you going to?"

"I don't know,"

"Hmm, maybe we're going to the same school,"

"That would be awesome,"

"Yeah, I got to go see you,"

"Bye," I said and hung up. Then I walked around in my room for awhile.

"Why are you walking," Adam asked.

"Couldn't you at least knock," I said.

"Whatever, why are you walking,"

"Because I can,"

"You are one weird sister," Adam rolled his eyes.

"Same for you,"

"But I'm not a girl,"

"They you're a weird brother,"

"How am I weird?"

"Because…Because you are… Don't you have to record or something?"

"See you later," Adam said and left.

"Wait Adam," I called.

"What,"

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know,"

"Ugghhhhhhhhhh,"

"Why,"

"Because I'm bored,"

"Put on some lipstick, gossip to Allison, I don't know what female teenagers do,"

"I'm not a normal teen,"

"You got that right,"

"Hey,"

"You walked right into it,"

"You know what we should do,"

"Huh,"

"Go in a mirror maze," I thought about it for a few seconds.

"I lied if you ran into the wall like me you have a black and blue face,"

"Why,"

"Because I run into everything,"

"True," Adam said and left.

"I did walk right into that again," I said and hopped onto my bed.

"Now what to do," I shrugged and pulled out my IPod. Then I drifted of into a nap. When I woke up it was 6:00.

"I missed lunch and they probably started dinner," I complained to myself. Then I ran to the kitchen.

"There you are, we thought you were dead," Jason said.

"And yet you never checked on me,"

"Whatever have some pizza," Jason said.

"Okay," I said and grabbed some pizza.

"Where's Quentin," I asked.

"He's here," Jason said.

"I just haven't seen him," I shrugged.

"As a matter of fact where is everyone else," I asked Jason.

"They come down soon to the smell of pizza," Jason said taking a bit of pizza. After I ate my first piece of pizza everyone was downstairs.

"Took you long enough," I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I have to start pour water on you guys if you're late," I said trying to contain my smile.

"Good luck with that," Mitch groaned. Then I took a sip of water trying to hide my smile.

"Mackenzie what are you doing," Adam asked looking at my ridiculous face.

"Hmm… Thinking," I said still sipping the water.

"Well I'm done with my food see you later," I said and walked to my room.

*Adam's POV*

"So how are you going to get revenge Mitch," Jerome asked.

"Many ways," Mitch smirked evilly.

"No you are not going to get revenge on my sister,"

"Only for pouring water on me," Mitch said.

"Fine," I said taking another bite of pizza.


	6. First Day of School

"Of adopting a child," my mom said finishing her sentence.

"R-Really," I stuttered out of excitement.

"Yeah," my mom said and walked downstairs. I felt like I could faint _I could have a sibling _I thought. Then I ran downstairs and popped some toast into the toaster.

"So when are we going to get the kitten,"

"Later today,"

"Make sure it's black and white,"

"Why black and white,"

"So I can call it Oreo, anyways I got to go," I said and walked out the door to school once I got there I got my necessary supplies and headed to my classroom,_ Should I tell Mitch and Jerome now or all the guys at lunch,_ I thought as I entered my classroom. I saw Mitch and Jerome and walked over.

"Hey-o," I said walking up to Mitch and Jerome.

"Who come you say hey-o," Jerome asked.

"That's one way to greet someone," I spoke.

"Well I was wondering," Jerome said.

"Well whatever, anything new," I asked.

"Not really," Jerome said.

"Mitch," I asked but his face was looking at something else.

"Mitch, Mitch," I said try to catch his attention.

"Hmm…. Yeah," Mitch said turning his head to us.

"What caught your attention," I asked. _Frick I sound like a over protective girlfriend, come on_ I scowled myself in my head.

"Never mind I assume it's not important," I said putting on a fake smile.

"Actually it kind of is," he said._ I wish I could just turn into dust!_

"Sorry," I said,_ jeeze now I'm a bad girlfriend!_ I scowled myself again.

"It's okay, I'll tell you later," Mitch said.

*Time Skip*

In the morning I guess I forgot to tell them about that I could have a sibling.

"Hi guys, now does that suit you Jerome," I asked sarcastically.

"Very well," Jerome said sarcastically as well.

"Whatever, anything new," I asked changing the subject.

"No nothing much, you," Jason asked.

"Yeah, I could have a sibling." I said spilling out the words.

"Really that's great," Jerome said. Then I glanced at Mitch who was staring into space._ Nice to know that I have a boyfriend that pays attention!_ I said.

"Yeah congratz," Jason smiled.

"Thanks," then I paused for awhile.

"Brooke are you alright," Jerome asked.

"B-Bailey is here," I stumbled.

"Really," Jason asked turning his head around to spot her.

"Jason what if she notices you then she'll think you're a weirdo," I said.

"Okay," Jason said turning his head back around. Then Bailey got up with this guy and walked over to us and sat down.

"Hey Brooklyn," Bailey said.

"Hey Bailey," I said.

"Oh by the way this is James," she said moving to show his face. Then I realized something, _he's one of the guys who basically kidnapped me if it wasn't for the Mitch, Jerome, Jason, Quentin, Adam, Ian, Ty. _I just put on a fake smile.

"Do you guys know each other you seem like it," Bailey said.

"Not really," James said.

"Yeah not really," I said then turned my head to see Jason and Jerome. Then they both got up and left.

"How do you know him," Jerome giggled.

"He basically kidnapped me," I said.

"And we saved you," Jason spoke.

"We were you prince charmings," Jerome and Jason laughed.

"No Mitch was and still is my prince charming," I smirked. Then they just continued laughing.

"Make sure to tell Mitch late," Adam said butting in. _If he pays attention!_

*Time skip*

At the end of school I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the school.

"Brooklyn wait up," I turned around and saw Mitch.

"Yeah," I said trying not to sound mad at him.

"You dropped this," he said and handed me my stuff.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime," Mitch said turning around and tried to walk away.

"Wait Mitch," I said.

"Huh, what's up," Mitch said turning back around.

"Why have you been semi ignoring me," I said a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean not paying attention to anyone,"

"Well." Mitch said.

"Well what," I said. Then he looked at me and leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I assume everyone was looking at us. Then I assume my face was pure red.

"All right take care see you later," Mitch said and walked off. _D-did that just happen?_ I thought that I started to walk home from school. About half way home I saw James and his friends on the other side of the road. _Oh god oh god please don't notice me!_

"Hey," I heard James shout to me. I just kept on walking_, I'm faster than a car!_ I thought that made me giggle.

"What's so funny," One of James friends yelled as they crossed the street to me.

"My mom told me not to talk to strangers," I said and started at a fast walk.

"Brooke I know you," James said and followed me.

"Only for almost kidnapping me and meeting you at lunch," I said sarcastically.

"See we kind of know each other," James said looking for words.

"Whatever James, just leave me alone," I said.

"What happens if I don't," James shot back.

"I don't know," I said.

"You sure know you're facts," James snorted.

"Anyways you know I could just dump Bailey right now and you and me could be a thing," he said and grabbed my arm making me stop.

"I have a boyfriend," I said jerking my arm away from him.

"I could change that," James said.

"Leave me alone, you here me? A-L-O-N-E," I said and began to walk on. Then they stopped following me. Once I got home I grabbed my homework and sat in my living room.

"You're here later that normal," my mom spoke walking into the room.

"I had to chat with Mitch," I said scrambling for words.

"What was it about," she asked.

"I have homework," I said.

"Okay I leave you alone," she spoke and left the room. Once I got my homework I went upstairs and found little Sara on my bed.

"Hi there Sara," I said. She just let out a little squeak.

"Guess what I got my first kiss today," I said scooping her up.

"Who am I kidding you're just a cat, how would you know what I'm saying," I said setting her back down. Then I fell asleep when I woke up it was 8:30 p.m.

"Huh I guess I fell asleep," I said yawning. Then I pulled out my phone and looking at some pictures from the past, from when I was at my old school. _Just to think I was that shy girl who got bullied and know I'm dating a famous Minecraft Youtuber, and I guess I'm getting bullied but I'm the worst is James and all he's doing is basically asking me out with some few harsh words._ Then I fell back asleep, when I woke back up it was time for school. _Why can't it be Saturday! I guess its Friday,_ I yawned and stretched. Then I changed into some skinny jeans and a green shirt. Then I brushed my teeth and put my hair into two long braids.

"I want a hoodie," I said and walked back to my room and grabbed a Black baggy sweatshirt. Then I said goodbye to Sara and walked downstairs and popped some toast into the toaster. Then I grabbed my homework and put into my bag. Then I walked back over to the toaster and grabbed my toast and buttered it and poured cinnamon and ate it.

"Bye mom," I said and grabbed my bag and walked out of the house. Once I got to school I got the supplies and set my stuff on my desk and walked over to chat with Mitch and Jerome.

"Hey-o," I said looking at Mitch and Jerome. Then I remembered what happened the last time I saw Mitch.

"What happened to hey guys," Jerome spoke.

"Well you have to live with hey-o and not hey guys," I said.

"Whatever, anything new," Mitch asked.

"Now stealing my words from lunch," I joked.

"Whatever, really anything new," Mitch asked.

"Yep, you know James? He tried to asking me out," I said.

"What really? I'll kill him," Mitch said. Then I giggled.

"What's so funny," Jerome asked.

"It's just he thinks he could ask me out after he almost kidnapped me," I said still giggling.

"Yeah you're right," Mitch said.

*Time Skip*


End file.
